maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four Christmases / Red
Episode Summary Fantastic Four Christmases: Can the Fantastic Four stop fighting the villains and enjoy Christmas together? Red & White Collar: Santa Claus teams up with the FBI to solve a case of breaking and entering. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been baking Christmas cookies for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Sunday, 12:00 PM: Joe Biden makes a cameo appearance on Parks and Recreation before starring as Gandalf in the Hobbit. #*Tuesday, 8:00 PM: A tall black hat brought children running to Frosty the Snowman, but had the opposite effect for Steven Spielberg's Lincoln. #*Friday, 9:00 AM: Instead of giving naughty children coal, Santa Claus decides to give them this! #Opening Scene (Christmas style!) #'Fantastic Four Christmases' (Movie Parody of Fantastic Four and Four Christmases) #Frosty's North Pole Diet (Spoof on Frosty the Snowman) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Christmas Eve: Think Before You Choose (Cartoon) #Scroog'd (Spoof on Ebenezer Scrooge / TV Parody of MTV's Punk'd) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Fireplace (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Frosty the Snowman Steals Hat and Car (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Red & White Collar' (TV Parody of White Collar / Spoof on Santa Claus) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (Robot dad gets oil again from [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) Robot dad gets oil for Christmas. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the third Christmas special. The first was Da Grinchy Code / Duck, and the second was FROST / Undercover Claus. *The MAD opening scene had snow and pine trees in it, and the sleigh bells and Santa Claus' laugh are heard. *This is the first time Four Christmases and White Collar showed up. *This is the second episode of MAD to have only one Animated Marginal. The first was Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans. *This is the sixth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *33rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the first time the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey showed up. *This is the only episode of MAD to have 12 segments, which means it's the least amount of segments. *Ebenezer Scrooge from Scroog'd is actually Mr. Magoo reprising his role from Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol. *This is the 12th and final episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM, which means this is the end of the CN Thursday Night Death Slot. *Fred Tatasciore reprises his role as the Thing from the Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes! Voices *Hugh Davidson - Klaw, Joey Fatone, and Lion Door Knocker *Grey DeLisle - Franklin Richards and Elf *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Fantastic, Justin Timberlake, and Peter Burke *Nikki Griffin - The Invisible Woman, Christmas Eve Mom, Girl, and the Ghost of Christmas Past *Rachel Ramras - Valeria Richards and Christmas Eve Son *Kevin Shinick - The Human Torch, Mole Man, H.E.R.B.I.E., Annihilus, Ebenezer Scrooge, Cee Lo Green, JC Chasez, Ashton Kutcher, Boy, Elf, This Christmas Eve: Think Before You Choose Announcer, and MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Frosty the Snowman, the Wizard, and the Ghost of Christmas Present *Fred Tatasciore - Santa Claus, the Thing, and Fat Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes